1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a story book that has two pages, with the first page having the beginning part of a story displayed therein; and with the second page having the ending of the story located beneath a food tray, which when filled with food hides the story, but when emptied of food reveals the story ending.
2. The Prior Art
Children between the ages of 1 and 4 years have short attention spans in relation to older children. The process of feeding children in these age groups can at times be difficult because the novelty of meal time is lost over time; and therefore children will focus on other stimuli in their immediate environment.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome this problem, and prior proposals are as follows.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,085 and 4,170,303 to Nolan disclose a tray which can be converted into a picture frame apparatus. The tray has various areas which can be used to mount baseball cards after the tray has been used to carry beverages to one's seat, such as at a baseball game. As clearly taught, the tray is designed to provide support for a coffee cup, which support can then be removed to allow the insertion of baseball cards for displaying the same. Nowhere in Nolan is it taught or suggested that a transparent bottom to the tray could be provided to support food so that pictures or text can be placed under the tray and viewed upon removal of the tray contents.
Various other food trays are known, but none of these disclose a tray in which text or pictures were displayed once the contents of the tray are either eaten or otherwise removed. Specifically, Design Patents 197,573 and 251,288 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,264 disclose trays having games or other entertaining displays thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,396,484 and 4,640,033 disclose trays having pictures formed thereon and in the case of the latter patent, have a light within the tray to further enhance the picture displayed. Design Patent 198,387 is a child's feeding dish in which the food receptacles form a smiling face.
However, all of the above references have the disadvantage that none would be able to hold a child's attention during the course of feeding the child a meal.